


Hau x Malasada done right

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged up characters- about 14-16, Comfort Eating, F/M, Gen, Hau and gladion do not get along, Stuffing, Unrequited Love, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: !! Read the tags! This is kink fic!!So someone already wrote the pairing of Hau/ Malasada as a crack fic- but- it’s such a good idea for a stuffing fic I just haaaad to :>





	Hau x Malasada done right

Hau sighed mournfully and shoved his hands into his pockets, kicking up the dirt of the forest path as he walked back down from the viewpoint out by Ten Carat Hill. His date with Lillie had gone terribly. Well- “date” was exaggerating a bit, but that’s what he’d hoped it would have been. He’d invited her out to the viewpoint in the hope of seeing some pretty scenery and petting some cute Rockruff, and bought fresh malasadas straight out from the fryer to share. After that, he’d hoped to tell her how he felt and ask her out. 

Well, it had just been one disaster after another. The place was swarming with tourists, who’d kept pestering him to take their photos and making Lillie nervous. She didn’t like Malasadas, and then had looked at him a little oddly when he hadn’t managed to hold back from eating all six without her. And to top it all off, the Rockruff they’d met had adored Lillie so much it had barrelled her straight into a mud puddle, ruining her beautiful white outfit. 

She’d looked almost on the verge of tears as she’d paged for her altaria to come and get her, even as she’d insisted that it was quite alright, it would come out, and no, he didn’t need to pay for dry cleaning, it wasn’t necessary at all. 

He tried to squash down the prickling feeling of relief and shame - they both knew he couldn’t really afford to pay for her dry cleaning- hell, that one outfit she was wearing probably cost more than his frigging p h o n e (secondhand, cracked screen, passed down from his cousin, of course. Not like hers. Did she own a n y t h i n g that was second hand or not in perfect condition?) 

He almost lost the nerve, but managed to screw up his courage right before she left, and grabbed her hand to ask if she’d come out with him again another time.

She’d laughed that elegant laugh, hidden behind her hand. “Oh, of course, Hau, anything for a friend.”

Crap. He saw the deflection for what it was, but still couldn’t help but try- “I meant like- not as a friend.”

Lillie’s face fell. “Oh.” 

Fuck. He felt his face heating up. “Sorry- it was stupid of me- forget about it-“

“No- it’s not stupid.”

He looked back at her face and she sighed. “You’re very nice, Hau, and I do like you very much, just... not in that way.” She laughed awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood. “I’m only into gallant-type men, like my brother.”

“Ha.” He tried to force a smile, and from the look on her face, it wasn’t convincing. 

She’d awkwardly tried to comfort him, “Don’t worry, Hau!” She’d clenched her fist and cried “Keep putting yourself out there, and it’s only logical that you’ll find someone! Believe in yourself!” And she launched into the air on Altaria before he could reply. 

——

He groaned. Replaying the day in his mind just made it worse- he had time to agonise over each awful mistake he’d made - and ugh, she’d had to mention Gladion, of all people. Like hell was that asshole gallant- he was no better than anyone else- he just made out like he saved the day all the time because he always arrived late and took over everything. He got on Hau’s nerves more than he cared to admit- he hated everything about him, from his stupid, fake-ripped clothes to his stupid fancy Pokémon to his stupid posh voice. 

The only good thing about the day was the food sitting in his stomach, and even that wasn’t making him feel as good as it normally would.

His fingers touched coins in his pockets- oh- he still had some change left. His mind drifted to the malasada shop that he’d be passing again on the way home... he took one hand out of his pocket and dug it into his stomach- through the layer of fat gathering at his belly that his grandpa jokingly called his ‘malasada weight’ to feel how much room he had. 

Fuck it. He was gonna add to it some more. He turned off the road in the direction of the malasada shop. 

—-

The guy at the counter was the same one who’d served him earlier- he raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as he got his order. 

 

And then he sat down, and ate and ate and a t e- Malasadas were the best, they always made him feel better- he shoved the waistband of his shorts down under his swollen tummy to give himself more room and then went back to the counter for more. 

“Date go that badly, huh?” Said the guy, piling six more onto a plate and dusting them with spice. 

Hau made a face. “I’m just gonna eat until I can’t think about it anymore.”

He had to spread his legs to give himself room when he slid back into his seat, but just patted his stomach with one hand as he went back to filling it with the other, smoothing his hand over the taught surface and gently massaging at the knots of pressure that were building up. 

He sat back for a break and gulped down a bit of water, wincing as his stomach churned. Ohh man, he hadn’t eaten this much in a while. His belly was getting so big it was pushing out of his shirt now, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It felt so good- big and warm and heavy and not quite done yet, but starting to ache in the best way. When he sat forward, it actually rested on his thighs a little- and kind of squished down on his junk, just adding to the pleasure. 

Man, maybe all he really needed was Malasadas, he thought, resolving to properly explore that later, in private. Maybe he didn’t need a girlfriend after all. His brain somehow drifted to imagining fucking into a malasada- warm fluffy dough crumbling around his cock- he snorted back a laugh and dragged his mind out of the gutter. Maybe a girlfriend feeding him Malasada would be better... 

But no! No girlfriends right now! He thought, reaching back to his pile of food a little crossly. This was just about him, Malasadas, and Malasadas getting inside of him. 

His stomach complained loudly, but he kept going. He felt all tight and tingly- nearly at his limit, but the feel of his warm hand massaging the bare skin was just enough to keep him going for now- slowly ploughing his way through a few more mouthfuls...

And then he sat back with a sigh, both hands on his gut, smoothing round and over the sides before coming to rest at the top where he was most sore. Ah, he felt amazing... nothing else mattered but the pile of food inside of him and his hands gently soothing away the pain. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he must be a sight, with his belly so big it was pressing against the table, and him just sitting there and enjoying it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just felt proud of the swollen orb of brown flesh resting in his lap. He’d probably added a good half kilo to his malasada weight just from today- good, he thought- he wondered if a big soft belly would sit as nicely in his lap as a big round one. 

He sighed and licked sugar off his lips. 

—-

“Yo.” 

He opened his eyes- had he fallen asleep? 

The shop guy was standing by his table with a mop. “Yo- it’s nearly closing time. Do you want me to get you a bag for those?” 

Hau heaved himself upright and tried to focus. Those...?

Ah, right- he still had four whole Malasadas left. And, thanks to his nap, his gut wasn’t feeling quite as stuffed as earlier.

“Sure.” 

He had a feeling that his love affair with malasada was about to take an exciting new direction...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It’s good to be back posting again after so long!


End file.
